


Eternity

by SnowLuthor



Category: Supergirl
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/F, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Love, More angst, Pain, lena luthor pov, lesibians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowLuthor/pseuds/SnowLuthor
Summary: Lena’s life has been spinning out of control since finding out Kara’s secret. Will it all catch up with her?---Post the 100th episode from Lena’s POV
Relationships: Kara Danvers/ Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 128





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick little thing I wrote. It’s probably not very good but I hope you enjoy anyways!

_ Just like any other villain. _

The words rang loud and clear in Lena’s head as a headache started to form from trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to overflow. 

_ I will not cry over her, not again. _

Lena sat down on her couch and opened the small box located in the center of her glass coffee table. She pulled out the watch Kara gave her and stared at it for what felt like an eternity. 

_ Why didn’t you say anything?  _ The nagging little voice-that sounded a lot like her mother-in the back of her mind said.  _ You just let her walk all over you, what a sorry excuse for a Luthor.  _ Lena buried her face in her hands, still gripping the watch as the tears fell. 

She was so damn lonely and she missed Kara desparately, but for some reason she couldn’t let go of her pride enough to press that button, not even to give Kara- _ Supergirl, Lena, Supergirl- _ a piece of her mind. 

When she finally collected herself enough to move her stiff muscles, she slowly got up off the couch and returned the watch to its place. As she was moving to go to her bedroom, she spotted a brown cardboard box on her balcony.

_ What the hell? _

Lena slowly moved toward the box, knowing full well that it could contain something that could harm her, but something was almost pulling her towards the box, something that could be akin to magic. Opening the box carefully, she saw a pile of old VHS tapes and a player. Confused, she picked up the box and went back inside her penthouse, making sure to secure the glass doors for the night. 

There was only one person who had the cabability to just drop a package by without her noticing.  _ My systems should have alerted me of her prescence. _ Lena sighed and packed the box away in her bedroom closet, she couldn’t deal with anything related to Kara, not after what she said,  _ not tonight.  _

Knowing sleep was not going to come, she got into her car and drove off toward L-corp to continue her work on  _ Non-Nocere.  _

_____________

_ 2 months later _

Her brother had betrayed her, again. Her mother, again. She was alone, again. 

Lena had worked on  _ Non-Nocere _ for about two weeks after Kara had visited her. She hated to admit it, but Kara’s words had struck something in her. She realized that she was just lashing out and defaulting to what the Luthor’s had instilled in her all her life. Lena tried to tell Lex that she was shutting down the project and he immediately turned on her.

_ You’re a disgrace to the Luthor name! _

He forced Lena to keep working on her project and she soon discovered that he had aligned himself with Leviathan but was planning on taking over the whole operation. This would give him the power of a god, something he had always wanted, power over everyone and everything. 

She should have known better, she let her pain blind her for too long. For weeks she worked under her brother’s oppressive thumb until one night she stumbled into her apartment after finally escaping the office She knew she only had a matter of minutes until Lex discovered she wasn’t in her lab and used this opportunity to finally press the button on the Super’s watch. 

Kara came almost immediately. 

“Lena?” The hero paused as she took in Lena’s appearance. “Lena, what’s wrong, are you okay?” 

“Uh…” Lena was frustrated by her lack of words and the tears that were about to unleash, she didn’t have time for this. 

“Lena, please tell me what’s going on. Why are you so scared, your heart is racing.” Kara said as she started to slowly move forward.

“Lex.” Lena whispered in a shakey voice. “Y-you were r-right, I-I didn’t w-want you to b-be right.”

“Oh, Lena.” Kara murmured.

Lena sniffed and schooled her features. “He’ll be here soon. I need you to listen to me. He’s working with Leviathan and has plans to take over their whole operation. He’s making me continue my work with Q-waves, I’m not sure why, but if you’re going after him, which I know you are, you need to be careful.” Lena paused. “He has so much kryptonite Kara, so much.” 

“Lena, if he’s coming we need to get out of here.” Kara replied urgently, holding her hand out.

Lena flinched backward and gave Kara an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, looking down at the floor. “I’m so sorry.”

“Lena it’s okay.” The Super assured her. “Now come on, we need to leave, I can hear him outside.”

“I’m not going with you.” Lena told her quietly, her eyes still trained on the floor.

“Yes, you are Lena, he could hurt you, or worse. If he finds out you told me all this-” Kara abruptly stopped talking.

“Kara, he’s not going to kill me, he needs me. If I don’t go back, he will reveal your identity to the world and I can’t let that happen.” Lena finally looked back up at Kara and silently pleaded with her to let her go.

“Wha- I don’t understand. You’re working with him because of me?” Kara stammered, hearing boots pounding upstairs. 

Lena saw Kara flinch at something she couldn’t hear and took a remote out of her pocket. “Kara, you need to go.”

“No, I’m not leaving you, not again.” Kara whimpered, a sob escaping her lips. 

“Please don’t make me do this.” 

“Do what?”

Lena jumped when she heard pounding on her door and immediately hit a button on the remote. She watched as Kara’s face scrunched up in pain and she covered her ears with her hands. Looking up at Lena with a pained expression, Kara flew away. 

_____

_ 1 month later _

She had done it. She had defeated her brother. Her hands were trembling as she turned the knob to enter her apartment and paused as she took in the destruction her brother had caused the night he had his men break into her apartment and drag her back to L-corp to continue out his plan. She hadn’t been back here since that night. 

Lena made her way to her bedroom and took in her appearance in the full lenngth mirror. Blood covered her from head to toe, her entire body ached and her once pristine suit was caked with debris, more blood, and God knows what else. 

The young Luthor stripped off her suit and made her way to the shower. She was bone tired. Her body screamed at her lie down, to do something to take the edge off and she would be happy to oblige as soon as she washed the past fews monthes away with a scalding shower. 

Once she was finshed, she pulled a t-shirt and sweatpants out of the dresser in her walk-in closet and looked over to find something peeking out from under her formal dresses. Lena pulled the cardboard box that she had packed away all those months and simply stared at it, before her curiosity got the better of her and picked it up, bringing it into the living room. She brushed the broken glass and debris off her couch and settled down with a glass of scotch before popping one of the tapes into the player. The TV-- which suprisingly still worked-- came alive and watched as an alternate reality played before her eyes. 

Hours passed as Lena made her way through all the tapes that box had to offer. As she was finishing the last one, a figure came into view on her balcony and the brunette quickly wiped her tears away and paused the scene that was playing out before her. 

“Lena!” Supergirl’s relieved voice rang through her ears. “I was so worried, I’ve been looking for you everywhere, are you okay?”

Lena simply stood up, attempting not to wince as a new pain shot through her abdomen and quickly walked up to Kara and engulfed her in a hug. 

The surprised Super wrapped her arms around the Luthor and held her close, never wanting to let go. She would never take Lena’s hugs for granted again. “I was so worried.” Kara mumbled into Lena’s shoulder as tears started to form.

“I’m okay.” Lena whispered. “I’m right where I want to be.”

Kara looked up and saw what was on the TV and winced as Lena’s angry face came into view. “I don’t understand. H-how…” Kara trailed off, her eyes never leaving the screen. 

Lena turned to find Kara looking at her TV and gave her a confused look. “I thought you gave them to me.” She murmured, her mind spinning.

“No.” Kara chuckled. “It definitely wasn’t me. It must have been Mxy.”

“Mxy?” Lena asked.

“That’s a long story.” Kara sighed.

“I’ve got time.” Lena shrugged, leading Kara over to the couch. 

“I love what you’ve done with the place.” Kara chuckled once more, taking in Lena’s wrecked apartment. 

Lena rolled her eyes, settling into the cushions. “Thanks, it’s very  _ “Lex-esque” _ .”

Kara flinched when she heard the man’s name and placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder. 

“I’m okay, Kara, really. It’s really just comforting to know he’s gone once and for all.” Lena met the blonde’s worried eyes and softened, something had changed between the two of them and it seemed both of them were aware of that fact. Lena scooted closer to Kara and leaned into her side as Kara wrapped her strong arms around her. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.” Kara murmured, kissing the top of her head. Both of them froze in that moment, neither of them knowing how to react, it was such a simple gesture, yet it meant so much. “I’m so sorry.” Kara eventually said attempting to unwind her arms from around the brunette, but Lena held them in place. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” She said, nuzzling further into Kara. “We’ve already wasted so much time.” 

Kara did remove her arms from Lena’s body and she immediately felt the loss or warmth that always seemed to radiate off of the blonde. When she looked up, she realized that Kara was removing her cape and watched as it was wrapped around her own shoulders and the warmth returned ten-fold. 

“From now on, you will have all of me Lena Luthor. I love you.” Kara said, cupping Lena’s face with her hand.

Lena gripped the cape and gave Kara a soft smile, gazing in her intensely blue eyes. “I love you too.” Lena snuggled into Kara once more and the two stayed up talking in hushed tones until Lena could no longer keep her eyes open and she fell into a blissful sleep. Dreaming of Kara and the future they would have together.

_____

When Kara woke up in the morning, she looked down at the beautiful woman that was in her arms and brushed a hair out of her face.  _ Her skin is ice cold.  _ Kara realized that the apartment was too silent and tried with all her might to hone in on Lena’s heartbeat.  _ It wasn’t there. _

“Lena?” Kara cried shaking her love’s body. “Lena, wake up!” But she didn’t, and she never would.

Kara had rushed her to the DEO where they discovered Lena had died from internal bleeding that she had acquired from her fight with Lex. There was nothing they could do to save her. 

All her life Kara had believed in fairytales, in the prospect of finding her true love and living happily ever after. She thought, after all she had been through, after all that Lena had been through, the universe would allow them this one thing. Everyone had been right and she hated that. A Luthor and a Super were destined for failure, destined for a life of misery and pain. 

Kara was never the same again. That is, until 70 years later, when she walked into Rao’s light and into the arms of a raven haired beauty that had been waiting for her all that time. They didn’t get a future together, but they had an eternity. 

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
